Three Little Pookas
by Princess Meerkat
Summary: Bunnymund has always thought that he is the last pooka on earth. But a finding on a wet, rainy night changes that. Better than it sounds. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know it's a short chapter. but I plan to update this a lot**

Three Little Pookas

It all started when Bunnymund heard the whimpers. They sounded exactly like young Pookas! He thought he was just hearing things. He became the last pooka on Earth when all the other Pookas died. He remembered the warren, where hundreds of Pookas dwelled together. It had all ended when Pitch had sent an attack.

"Kangaroo, you better come see this!" Jack Frost shouted, from somewhere in the warren. Bunny wasn't sure why he was there


	2. Chapter 2

Bunnymund looked at the three shivering pookas. Their fur was soaked, and they looked absolutely pathetic. The oldest, he recognized. "Azura?" he asked. The little pooka just nodded.  
"But the warren was attacked! You survived?" he asked.

"We were barricaded in a storage tunnel, but mom and dad, they didn't make it" Azura said, hanging her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I know, insanely short chapters. Still please read it**

The first thing Jack saw when he woke up was a furry, pepper colored face staring down a him.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Jack.  
"I am Pepper and I want you to be my friend" Pepper said.  
"Friends? I only just met you!" Was Jacks response.  
"Chocolate?" asked Pepper, offering Jack a bonbon.  
"Where'd you get this?" asked Jack.  
"Everyone knows that pookas always carry chocolate" Pepper stated "in case of an emergency."  
Jack heard a squeaking from above his head  
"Baby Tooth! Is there a sign that just says come on in?" asked Jack.  
"Well, there is a welcome mat" Pepper said.  
Staying at the warren was a bad idea; Jack thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yet another insanely short chapetr. Pepper has a bad habit of getting in people's faces.**

"Pepper, if you don't stop, I swear I'll find and steal your stash of chocolate" Jack said.

Pepper's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't! Would you?" he asked, shaking a little.

"He would. Trust me" Bunnymund said, suddenly appearing in the tunnel "Now, c'mon! I have to go to the meeting."


	5. Chapter 5

North heard jingles coming from the globe room. He saw two little creatures, one with pepper gray fur, and one with brown fur shaking the elves and giggling. The little brown one stopped and saw North.

"Santa" she marveled.

The guardian of wonder was doing his job.

"Bunnymund! Who are they?" he asked pointing to the little pookas.

"Roux and Pepper" Bunny said.

Pepper paused and popped a chocolate into his mouth. Roux began to shake an elf.

Tooth flitted in just as Pepper was pulling out the chocolate.

"Is that chocolate?" she asked.

Pepper nodded vigorously.

"That is terrible for your teeth!" she exclaimed. Pepper flattened his ears and showed her his teeth.

"Yep. Sharp incisors" Tooth said, nodding "And oh my gosh, who is this little cutie!?"

Tooth scooped Roux up and cuddled her for a moment. Finally, Jack Frost and the sandman arrived. Bunny handled the introductions. "Just what we need. More kangaroos" Jack said.

Azura walked over and lightly bopped him on the head with her lunchbox.

Pepper somehow managed to produce a box of chocolates, and set them out on the table. Roux kept nudging Jack. Finally, Jack saw what she was trying to do. He reluctantly allowed her to hop onto his lap. He scratched the soft patch between her ears.

"Bunny, who exactly are these people?" asked North.

"A friend's ankle-biters" Bunny said.

"Can your friend take care of these young ones?' asked North.

"No" Bunnymund said "He's dead."

Pepper did a backflip onto the table.

"I have an idea" Jack Frost said.

"Oh boy" Bunnymund muttered.

Jack led Pepper out of the room. Roux had refused to get off his lap, so he was carrying the little brown pooka.

**About an hour later**

North had gone into his bedroom with intentions of flopping down on his bed. But he saw the television set on, and there was Pepper, intently watching Peter Cottontail, while shoving chocolate into his mouth. Roux had fallen asleep right next to him, and the floor was littered with foil chocolate wrappers.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack laughed as Azura attempted to ice skate. The teenage pooka tried to stand up. She slipped, flailed and toppled over.

"Alright, Frost, what's the secret?" Azura asked.

She had a soft, slightly raspy voice. This surprised Jack because Azura didn't talk much.

"Well, it helps if you're not a kangaroo" he said.

"Does this work?" asked Azura, who had vanished in a puff of smoke. Standing in her place was a cat, with the exact auburn fur.

"You never told me you could transform!" Jack said.

"Pookas are magical creatures" Azura said.

"So Bunny can transform too?" asked Jack.

"It takes a lot of power to transform. Most of his power goes into being a guardian' Azura said.

"Fine, how's this?' asked Azura. Now there was a girl with auburn hair and those same, sad brown eyes. She was wearing jeans and a pink t-shirt.

"Perfect!" Jack exclaimed "But put these skates on."

Azura slipped them on.

"Now grab my arm" Jack said. He led her around the frozen pond once, then left her to try it by herself

After about an hour, Azura finally trudged into Santa's workshop, shivering. The yetis brought her a blanket and a cup of hot tea.

Roux ran at the wall, hit it, then skidded back to the center of the room. One of the passing elves beckoned to come play. Roux produced a bouncy ball, and threw it at the elf.

The elf poked its tongue out at her. Roux said "Tim."


End file.
